Late at Night
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Darcy's alone in her dorm room, and Sif pays her a visit, and a promise. Darcy/Sif.


Darcy stared up at the ceiling, tossing her book off the edge of the bed, onto the desk. She locked her hands behind her head, glaring daggers into the white washed ceiling. Her room mate had left earlier that day, and to say the least, Darcy was bored. As she traced the lines of the ceiling, thinking only of Asgard, or more importantly, he woman in Asgard.

"I'm thinking of you again, Sif." She whispered, tilting her head to stare at her computer. "I wish you were here Sif. All the time." Darcy stated, thinking about her major. She wasn't particularly happy with her choices any longer, but there was nothing else that she would rather be doing, if she had to be stuck on Midgard. Darcy stopped herself. If she had to stay on Earth. Like she would have to. Because she was mortal, and human. Rubbing away the tears that welled in her eyes, Darcy rolled onto her side, hugging her chest. Darcy Lewis didn't cry. Even if it was over the daunting prospect that she would never be a forever choice for the goddess. Living on Asgard was nothing but an outlandish fantasy. Something that would probably never come true. She clenched her eyes shut, exhaling a controlled, slow breath. Right now was not the moment to be thinking about such things. She tried to push her mind towards more positive ideas; a slight shiver in the air, as if the air was rippling away from a certain point. As if it was a break in the space- time continuum, a gate between the worlds forming for a few brief moments before it was sealed off by an efficient, practiced hand. A few moments of near silence, the only sound the millisecond connection of a shoe against the wood chair beside the bed, as if someone was climbing up. Arms trapping her, one low, in front of her, a right arm, even with her stomach as the left straightened out, extending flat against the mattress, supporting most of the weight. A leg being thrown over her own, hair trailing down over her shoulders as teeth nipped at that spot just below her ear...

Darcy's eyes snapped open, her head turning to the side as the woman drew back just far enough that they wouldn't crack heads against one another. Darcy could have been sleeping, could have been dreaming, but she was completely certain that wasn't the case.

"Hey." The deeper voice echoed with the outlandish accent, Darcy turning, reaching up for the dark hair that was still teasing her skin, tangling her fingers there as she arched up, crushing their mouths together roughly. Sif smirked into their kiss parting her lips as Darcy all but shoved her tongue down the warrior's throat.

"Sorry." The mortal girl mumbled, shifting around until she was on her back, raising a knee until she could touch the warrior, feel where her armor should have rested. Darcy hummed into her mouth, drawing back a few inches, laying her head against the pillow. "Are you wearing leggings?"

"Under- armor, a light, flimsy fabric that I know you are more than familiar with, having torn at least five sets by now." The warrior answered, tilting her head forward, until her lips were just below Darcy's jaw.

"That's what you get for wearing so many layers." The human moaned out, dropping her shoulder as the warrior goddess latched on, sucking lightly. "I told you I wasn't nice in bed. But its my bed so..."

"That it is. But my clothes would shed tears if they knew their death was so imminent every time I reached for my sword."

"At least the deaths are swift." Darcy mumbled, dragging one hand out of the luxurious, dark hair, over Sif's ribs before looping against her back, grabbing the ass she had become well acquainted with. "Goddess, I missed you." Darcy moaned, arching her back when Sif's hand traveled beneath her loose t-shirt, up to the edge of her bra, fingertips light, gentle. Sif pulled back again, placing a light kiss against Darcy's mouth, touching their tongues only briefly before pushing herself up again.

"You said no visits during the week, my dear. Something about studying."

"Studying." Darcy arched up, grinding her hips up against the lithe woman, seeking any type of contact she could get. "Right." Sif laughed, smirking slightly in the dim light streaming in from the half- shaded window. "Sif. I... Too long."

"Let me apologize for being away for so much time." The warrior goddess moaned out, breathy. They were kissing again, this time less raw need, tongues meeting, rather than Sif letting herself be overpowered by the mortal. Darcy squeezed her ass again, before she felt Sif's hands on her, sliding her sweatpants down, tossing them towards the desk, their kiss broken for air, the warrior's hips being lifted from her thigh.

"No-" Darcy moaned, missing the contact, however minimal it had been. Sif's hand slid under her right knee, their next kiss short, chaste almost, before the warrior had dropped down, placing a hot, open- mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh. "Oh. My." Darcy managed to stammer out, tongue tracing lightly up the curve of the muscle of her leg towards her panty line. Her panties being slid down, tossed off to the side, had Darcy scrambling for the sheets with one hand, tugging on Sif's hair. The tip of the Asgardian's tongue touched her, teasing briefly, before flattening out and running up the length of her. Darcy cried out, tightening her grip in the warrior's hair, the hand holding her thigh squeezing in response. Though Darcy was well aware how wonderfully and explicitly Sif knew her body, she found herself reminded exactly how well she could be moved when the warrior was alternating the use of her tongue and her teeth. "Sif!" She cried out, grinding up against the warrior's face before being pushed back down against the mattress. Sif hummed against her body, increasing the intensity of her ministrations, curling her tongue inside of her girl as she screamed out, crying multiple different obscenities mixed with the woman's name, arching back, pulling not only the sheets, but on the woman's hair. Darcy threw her head back, body tensing as she screamed out again, Sif's movements slowing, her hands sliding from hips to ass and thigh, tongue continuing its journey as she tasted what she did to the girl. Finally, she removed the leg from over her shoulder, sliding back up the half- exposed body, leaning down to share a lengthy kiss. "Wow." Darcy found herself moaning out, sliding her hand from the back of Sif's head to her shoulder, to her chest. "Off." She whined, tugging on the hem.

"As you command." She replied, licking her bottom lip as she leaned back, twisting the shirt off above her head, rising up on her knees for a moment to dispose of the tight pants she'd been wearing. "Better?" Sif questioned, a hand finding its way between her legs, groping there, fingers pressing against her core. The warrior moaned, her head falling forward to the arch of her girlfriend's neck, grasping the hand that was teasing her.

"Much." She whispered, smirking as her fingers brushed the edge of lace panties, dipping below them for a brief moment, drawing back out. "There's something else though..." Sif moaned out what sounded like her name, tightening her grip on the woman's hand, securing one of her knees against her hip as they rolled over, the Asgardian sprawled out in just her bra and panties. "Perfect." Darcy growled, sliding her hand beneath what was definitely lace, dipping her head down to place light nips on the sharp, pale jaw.

"God." Sif growled, her voice dropped lower, one hand gripping a firm as, the other wrapped around her lover's neck, nails finding purchase on her shoulder. Darcy smirked, dragging her fingers through slick folds, drawing back a bit before returning to slide two fingers inside.

"Most people just call me Darcy, but I'll take that as a compliment." The girl replied, drawing her fingers out before slamming them in again. She picked up an even pace, if faster than they normally began. Everything now was raw, needful. She reveled in the sounds that Sif was making, the loud cries that came from the back of her throat as she writhed, nails cutting into the skin of her shoulder, back arching upwards.

"Darcy! Darcy, please, I-" Her voice echoed, the way a only a voice of a goddess could. Darcy crushed their mouths together, opening her lips and touching the tip of Sif's tongue with her own, sucking on her bottom lip to drown her cries at the same time, curling her fingers. Sif cried out into her mouth, clutching at the strong back, arching up against Darcy, crushing their bodies together as she came. Her body lowering back to the mattress at the end of multiple spasms, Darcy drawing back, extracting her fingers from her woman, leaning back as Sif propped up a knee. Darcy smirked, darting her tongue out to taste the woman, sucking the digits into her mouth. "Wow." She growled, running her hands up large thighs, curved torso. Darcy slipped her fingers from her mouth, leaving them on her lips for a moment.

"Good?" She questioned, teasing. Sif grinned, that huge, beautiful smile, all of her teeth showing, face lighting up.

"Always. Hello beautiful." Darcy smiled the same massive grin, grinding her hips on the warriors, if only lightly.

"Oh no, no way. You are not getting off that easily." She pouted, pursing her lips as she leaned down, locking mouths with the warrior goddess, gentler in comparison to their previous kisses.

"You. Are human. How could you possibly want more?" Darcy leaned back again, pulling her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor.

"I date a goddess." Darcy told her, lifting her hips in order to slide off the lace undergarments, unlatching the goddess's bra with her hands, settling herself back over Sif's hips. "And my goddess, is she extraordinary."

"You are extraordinary." The goddess stated, slipping her hands up Darcy's sides, trailing up to her chest. Darcy smirked, running her fingertips over the hard, toned abdomen of the woman beneath her. "And one day, I will bring you to Asgard. To stay, forever."

"I'd like that, Sif. I'd like that a lot."


End file.
